Fatherly Advice
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: It is a sleepless night for Prince Siegbert, who is struggling with his emotions. He gets up and looks to the one person he feels can give him advice.


**I still really do want to write a very long Fates based fic, but I have so many struggles with it. One is who to put Siegbert with,** ** _if_** **anyone. I am torn between two girls for him, and I cannot bring myself to decide which.**

* * *

Though he should have long been asleep, Siegbert, Crown Prince of Nohr, found himself tossing, turning, and kicking off his blankets. He had what was a normal day for him: studying, training, and reading often left him too tired to even dress for bed. His cousin Forrest often bemoaned that he would ruin his clothes that way.

As he thought of Forrest, he considered the idea of waking his cousin to talk to him. But he could not bring himself to drag anyone out of a peaceful and easy sleep. And he did not feel comfortable speaking even to his cousin about what kept him awake. As he stared at the ceiling, he knew he would be no good in the morning. Then he sat up as realization dawned on him. His father! Why had he not considered going to him before?

Siegbert answered that question himself as he sat up and reached for his clothes. Because the king was always busy, even late into the night, the maids and butlers often joked that the king rarely slept, that he never needed it whereas his queen was usually one of the first to turn in for the night.

He thought of just falling back into bed and tossing through the night, but he really wanted his father at that moment. Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed his clothes from the day before and quickly redressed.

As late as it was, King Xander would probably not be in his room. He would not risk waking his sleeping queen. The throne room was too formal for such a late time. Siegbert assumed that his father would be working in the small room he had taken over for less formal meetings. It was down the hall from the throne room, but not too far of a walk from his own bedchambers. He met no one as he walked through the castle, which he was thankful for. He knew anyone would send him back to bed, possibly with the words, "Can it wait until tomorrow, Prince Siegbert?"

His mind was made up, but once he reached the door, his resolve faltered. The idea of returning to his bed crossed his mind again, but after taking a deep breath, he knocked at the door. At first, he thought it was empty, that Xander was somewhere else in the castle, or perhaps even training, but then the door open and he found himself facing his uncle.

If Siegbert was surprised, Leo was even more so. "You should be in bed, Siegbert," he remarked.

"I... want a word with my father."

Xander looked up from the paper he was about to sign, quill in hand. He put the quill away, pushed the paper aside, and ignored Leo's noise of annoyance. "It will make no difference if I sign it now or in the morning, Leo. Whatever has brought Siegbert out of bed is more important."

Siegbert found himself giving his father a thankful smile.

"Then _I'm_ going to bed," Leo announced. He bade them both good night and left.

Once alone with his father, Siegbert found himself at a loss for words. When it became clear to Xander that Siegbert would not speak until prodded, something that concerned him, he rose to his feet. "Siegbert," he began softly, "you can tell me anything, no matter what is bothering you."

Though his mind was a jumble of words, Siegbert managed to blurt out one sentence. "How did you know you wanted to marry Mother?" He immediately regretted it and wished he could somehow take the sentence back. He should have never phrased it so bluntly!

Xander chuckled and did not mind the informal question. "It was many things," he admitted to Siegbert. "But why do you ask? Are you worried about the two of us?"

"No, not at all! I know you and Mother love each other, more than anything. But I wanted to know because I... I feel so conflicted, Father. I have... feelings... for two different ladies."

"Two?" That was a surprise to Xander. He had heard whispering and rumors of his son, but there had not been mention of two young women who had managed to catch his eye.

"Yes," he whispered. He felt his face grow warm and he ducked his head.

Xander placed his hand on Siegbert's shoulder. He would not pressure Siegbert to say who these women were, but his curiosity had been piqued. "It is a hard thing, isn't it, Son?" he asked. Siegbert managed a miserable nod. "One of the most important things I had to consider, and you do as well, I am sorry to say, is whether or not you feel you will have a wonderful queen at your side one day."

"But Father - "

"Not for a long time," Xander added with a smile. "It was an important thing I considered with your mother, and I am happy to have her ruling at my side. But it was not the most important to me, personally."

"What would that be, then?"

"That I feel relaxed and comfortable enough to not have to be _King Xander_ when it is just she and I. I feel at ease enough to be myself. As royalty, we have that public side we _must_ present, and I can drop that part of me around her."

"I understand." He _did_ understand, as Crown Prince he was supposed to be proper and polite and to carry himself with an air of formality. Though he could not imagine his father being anything less than proper, what he said made complete sense.

"But you still feel lost?" Again, Siegbert nodded. "That's more than acceptable right now. You don't have to take a wife immediately. And who knows? Neither of these girls could be your queen, Siegbert. You could find another young woman who fully captures your heart."

"I don't know if I want that. Right now, I just want to get to know the two of them, but one I barely see." His cheeks flushed again as he realized what he had just said. He looked to his father for a reaction, but Xander's expression remained calm. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't apologize. Whether the woman you decide to marry is from Hoshido or Nohr, it makes no difference to me." Now Xander was _very_ curious, but he still held the question back. "But surely we are not discussing marriage at this point?"

"No, certainly not." In a small voice, Siegbert added, "Though I am not courting either one of them, I feel terrible having feelings for them both. And they both seem to feel the same. I'm going to hurt one of them."

"That is something you cannot avoid doing. I wish it were."

"It is so difficult!" Siegbert blurted out. He crossed the room and sank down into the chair across the table that Xander had been seated at. "Ophelia is so sweet and kind, if a little ditzy. She makes me laugh, and I love how protective she can be. I've gotten to know her so well. But Caeldori and I seem to have a lot in common. She's so intelligent and kind. She's more serious than Opehlia, but - " He stopped suddenly and paled. "Did... Did I just say that... out loud?"

Though Xander's face remained impassive, his son's outburst left him feeling uncertain. He went through what he knew of the two of them quickly in his mind. Of the two choices, Caeldori would make a much better queen. He was not sure if Ophelia had it in her to maintain a proper composure. But Siegbert barely knew Caeldori, and he knew Ophelia very well. She stuck to Forrest like glue, having taken it upon herself to be his retainer. As close as his son and nephew were, there was little doubt he would get to know Ophelia.

The sight of his son looking both embarrassed and forlorn brought him back to reality. "I know it doesn't help much, Siegbert," Xander began softly, "but the only thing I can tell you is take it day by day. I know that sounds very hard, but there is absolutely no need to rush into a relationship. Especially when you worry you might make the wrong choice."

Siegbert let out a long, shaky sigh. "You're right," he whispered. "It's just so..."

Xander smiled and said, "I know, it's a very challenging thing that no one can train or plan for. Just remember, you can come to me whenever you need to, day or night. I might not be able to help you in the way you need, but I am always here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Father."


End file.
